


陆行鸟会议

by 123_lu



Series: 平行世界的克劳德和萨菲罗斯都相遇了 [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123_lu/pseuds/123_lu
Summary: 平行宇宙的克劳德们相遇了。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Series: 平行世界的克劳德和萨菲罗斯都相遇了 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	陆行鸟会议

克劳德和伙伴们离开米德加，踏上新的征程。  
前面的沙地上突然出现一个酒馆，回过头发现周围的伙伴都消失不见。他警惕地握住破坏剑的剑柄，小心推门进去。  
木质的地板和吧台，砖石结构的墙壁，黄色的灯光，看起来非常温馨，除了……  
他看到了一屋子的自己。  
两个小一点时候的自己“噔噔噔”爬上梯子，挂起了横幅——“热烈欢迎克劳德·斯特莱夫到来”。  
横幅掉了下来。  
小兵模样的自己摸头害羞地笑了笑：“毕竟每次来人都用同一条，已经很旧了。”  
他从梯子上跳下来：“我叫克劳德。大家都叫我cc云，便于区分。”  
克劳德感到很困惑。  
这时，一位自己从后面的房间走出来，放了一盘汉堡套餐在卡座上。卡座上的自己大快朵颐。  
“哟！这不是Re云嘛！”  
“什么？”  
面前的人和自己长得一模一样，穿着也完全相同，黑色的无袖高领毛衣，单边肩甲。他看他挥舞了一下手臂，展示整个酒馆：“这里是各个平行宇宙的克劳德。你来自最终幻想7Re。”  
他把Re云带到吧台，点了两杯酒：“你会需要它的。”  
“最终幻想7Re是什么？”  
“一款游戏。” 他把手机举到Re云面前：“你的声优是樱井孝宏，他还配过很多其他人气角色，什么富冈义勇啊、岸边露伴啊。对了，萨菲罗斯在JOJO里还是个反派变态。”  
戴眼镜的云在吧台边上比手势：“你们这群家伙别老是把声优和角色关联到一起啊！”

Re云一口饮尽杯子里的酒：“让我理解一下。”  
“你算冷静的，那边那个娱乐圈云，一开始吓坏了，像只炸毛的陆行鸟，可怜的孩子。他这辈子遇到最恐怖的事情是萨菲罗斯是个抖s。”面前的云耸耸肩，“这其实在大多数平行宇宙是标配。”  
“那你是来自什么世界。”  
“克苏鲁神话。”他说，“为了方便起见大家都叫我克苏鲁云。”  
克苏鲁云描绘了一幅诡异恐怖的画面，他在宝条的实验室里走着，只有皮靴踩在铁质地板上的声音，鱿鱼般的生物在周围的水缸里沉睡。  
他接着吐槽说，其实萨菲罗斯是克苏鲁，但因为原作里面杰诺瓦的事情，他很有可能也是一位旧日支配者。  
克苏鲁云拍拍Re云的肩膀：“所以你要尊重我一点。”  
“啊！好的。”  
“别听他瞎说。”对面卡座吃汉堡的云发话了，他说可以叫他吸血鬼云，“他的创作者脑子里只有他在实验室里走的画面，他甚至没有一个自己的性格。”  
“大纲长篇最后写出来只有短篇的人没资格说我。”克苏鲁云接着对一片虚空说，“嘿，鸽子们，如果你看到这里，把你脑海里的梗写出来！”  
Re云觉得莫名其妙。

一只陆行鸟从楼上蹿了下来，把楼梯踩得“吱呀吱呀”响。  
“对，那也是克劳德。”

Re云故作正经地环视观察各种各样的自己，他看到穿着白睡衣，晃着两条大白腿的云向自己的方向走来，他的大脑彻底宕机了。  
“她们总说自己是妈妈粉。”克苏鲁云摇摇头，“担心的却是孩子有没有爱做。这到底是什么妈妈？”  
带球云问酒保云要了一杯水。  
“敬英雄母亲。”克苏鲁云抬了抬杯。  
他接着向Re云转述带球云的故事：“萨菲罗斯带球跑了之后，把蛋……”  
Re云感受到难以承受的头痛和耳鸣，视线模糊不清，就这样晕了过去。  
他醒来后看到一群自己围在周围，这真的是诡异极了。  
“原来别人的剧透对他来说也会触发萨菲罗斯给他按的防剧透措施啊。”克苏鲁云说。

“那是什么？”Re云指着一个围着他的巨大的乐高小人，头上有一个尖角。  
“那是97年的本传云，第一个云。之前有好几个黑化云嚷嚷着什么‘没有你我的痛苦都不会存在’要杀了他。然后被我们扔出去了。”  
“黑化云现在在哪里？”  
“不知道。也许在哪里抓萨菲罗斯。”  
Re云打了个冷颤。  
他回吧台坐好。  
克苏鲁云要去帮吸血鬼云再拿一份餐食，走之前他告诉Re云别告诉cc云和小Re云萨菲罗斯的事情，在他们眼里，萨菲罗斯还是他们的偶像。不要告诉孩子们圣诞老人不存在。  
“万一把他们搞哭了找AC云，他比较会带孩子。”

穿着衬衫、毛衣背心的云坐到了克苏鲁云的位置上：“给我来一杯最烈的酒。”  
酒保云递给他一杯果汁。  
学生云说：“他总是罚我去打扫陆行鸟棚，总是！我还老是撞到他胸肌上，好羞耻啊！”  
“我也老是撞到。”周围的云附和到。  
“别看我。”Re云说，“我刹住车了。”

边上的眼镜云来搭话了：“你和你男友相处得怎么样？”  
“谁？”  
“萨菲罗斯。”  
“他不是我男友。”  
“很多第一次来这里的克劳德都会这么说。我们都是克劳德，我知道你在想什么。”眼镜云拍了拍Re云的肩，“没关系，我懂的。”  
Re云崩溃地扭头，正好和女装的自己对上了视线。  
女装云说：“什么都不要说，我这样也是没有别的办法。”  
眼镜云接着说：“和萨菲罗斯在一起后，蒂法和艾瑞丝拉着开我劝诫会。她们说‘赶快和他分手吧，他之前stk你还pua你都忘了吗?’。”  
Re云不说话，他觉得和萨菲罗斯谈恋爱的真的都是勇者。

克苏鲁云回来了，吸血鬼云继续疯狂地往嘴里塞东西。  
“你们哪里来的钱？”  
“看到那边那个骑士打扮的克劳德吗？他带几个克劳德从恶龙萨菲罗斯那里拿来很多财宝。”  
“恶龙萨菲罗斯很生气吧。”  
“不，他看着几个克劳德，说：‘天堂。’。”  
吸血鬼云到厕所里吐了。  
“他没事吧。”  
“经常这样了。卫生间就他和几个怀孕云呕吐用。纸片人一般不上厕所。”

哇哦。  
Re云又要了一杯酒。

“可以告诉你一件事，克劳德。”克苏鲁云搅了搅饮料里的冰块，“在很多个平行宇宙里，神罗没有开采魔晄，尼布尔海姆一片祥和，萨菲罗斯还是英雄，Z……没有死，A……”  
Re云突然头疼、耳鸣，视野变得泛绿，勉强看见克苏鲁云说了两三个音节。  
“……也没有去世。啊，我差点忘了防剧透机制。”克苏鲁云眨眨眼，“你可以记住的是，你在很多个平行宇宙里没有失去任何伙伴，你在很多平行宇宙里很幸福。”  
Re云一口喝完杯子里的酒：“那我什么时候可以离开这里？”  
“那得看SE什么时候做出Part2了。”克苏鲁云为难地说。  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 文中出现的一些特定人设和太太沟通过，谢谢太太的支持。  
> 其他部分同人云（按出场顺序排序）：  
> 克苏鲁云：想看克苏鲁背景的，但我本人不是很了解，如果没有太太认领的话，很可能这是这位宝贝唯一一次出场的机会了。  
> 眼镜云：最开始是在玩考哥梗，后来@twitwi 给他加上了完整伪现pa故事。鉴于我们两个都不太可能写长篇，这位宝贝可能也很难有出场机会了。  
> 吸血鬼云：来自Ravenous（我的另一篇文）


End file.
